


Parameters

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Developing Relationship, Human Experimentation, M/M, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako is unlike any other Necromonger with a dark past that starts in his childhood. He has a greater destiny and purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Written for smallfandomfest (Round 5). Prompt: Chronicles of Riddick, Riddick/Vaako, Furyan mating instinct. The Antonia Chillingsworth mentioned is from the animated “The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury”.

Vaako stalked into the lab, hating the place with its chemical stench. It was the place he had grown up in, but it haboured only memories of pain. His creator, Doctor Gein, was busy over a cluttered workstation. Eighteen years old now, Vaako was in limbo aboard the space station owned by Antonia Chillingsworth and the crew watched him cautiously for the freak he was. He was constantly reminded that he owed everything to her: his life, livelihood, and even his name had been given by her. It was fitting that Vaako meant ‘wrath’ in some obscure language.

As he matured, he continued to grow stronger, but now there were sporadic episodes when he could no longer control his abilities. The only reason he was here was to get answers that only the old bastard knew.

“My strength has exceeded predicted parameters,” Vaako reported to Doctor Gein.

“You have no specs for this age,” Doctor Gein snapped at him. He was impatient to get back to his experiments and had no time for Vaako now that his experiment had been taken off the roster for active duty. “Your life expectancy was estimated for sixteen years old at its upper limits.”

“My genetic modifications allowed me to overcome extreme odds against my mortality,” Vaako said. “I need to know how these modifications will affect a mature specimen.”

“I don’t know, nor do I care,” Doctor Gein answered absently. His gaze was concentrated on a test tube and he shook it, then held it up to the light. “I have new specimens to deal with now.”

“That’s not an unacceptable answer.”

Doctor Gein looked over his shoulder to Vaako. “Well, it’s the truth, boy. You were an experiment Madame Chillingsworth was willing to fund to fulfil a specific need. You’ve simply become too old.”

Vaako been designed and trained to be a child assassin. She funded her perverted hobbies by providing an elimination service for the right price. Her trained killers were always children, but Vaako had been the only one grown out of a test tube. The others had been more economically purchased on the black market, or more commonly kidnapped. Antonia Chillingsworth loved the perversity of corrupting the innocence of youth, but it also maximized her profit and kill ratio. She never had to pay a child and no one expected a child to kill them. The child assassin’s life was cheap and dispensable. Vaako was the oldest and longest surviving, with the largest kill count. He suspected he was destined to fulfil her other perverted tastes if he didn’t escape soon.

Vaako’s tone was cold and low. “I’m an experiment that still lives and breathes.”

“Only at the mercy of our benefactress. You were’t designed to live in the real world.”

“I need answers.”

“By definition, you are an abnormality and abomination,” Doctor Gein snorted and set his test tube back into its holder. “Whatever you are today is not my problem. You were designed and trained to be the perfect child soldier. We no longer have need for you. If you are lucky, Madame Chillingsworth will find another use for you.”

Vaako shook his head and scowled at his creator. “My frame has grown beyond its familiar capacity to become… bulky.” Vaako hesitated with at the last word. He was uncomfortable his adult frame and physique. When he was younger, he could control his reactions almost to the microsecond, but now he felt awkward and slow. “I am not functioning properly.”

“Well, out with it,” Doctor Gein prompted impatiently and waved his hand at Vaako. “My time is important. You already broke into my laboratory, so ask me whatever it is you want to know and get out. I may not answer, but ask, boy.”

“I was genetically enhanced with augmented strength. I was trained to control that strength, but now I have been exposed to a situation in which I cannot control my strength.”

Now Doctor Gein looked someone intrigued, at least as intrigued as a sadistic little boy was with a bug under a magnifying glass.

“Define the parameters of the situation,” Doctor Gein demanded.

Vaako responded immediately to the commanding tone of Doctor Gein. First by going into an attention stance and then by a clipped answer to his problem.

“Intimate situation, sir.”

Doctor Gein was wise enough to know that Vaako had only used the title of respect to get what he wanted. He stood in front of the young man who now towered over him. There was no blush or crack in the cold face that had been trained into the soldier.

“Are you trying to breed?” Doctor Gein huffed. “A few quick tests would demonstrate that you are sterile. I made sure of it. There’s no need to be passing on your source genetic material.”

There was a slight twitch of Vaako’s cheek, but that was the only reaction he demonstrated. “If I wanted to reproduce, I could easily extract my DNA and use alternative means other than traditional copulation.”

“True. So, it’s the copulation you’re after. Did you hurt your… little friend?” Doctor Gein asked, the last two words said with sarcasm.

“I have not found a partner to damage. No one is worthy, but when I find someone…” He did not tell the doctor of an inner drive to find a fitting companion as he grew into adulthood. “I need to regain my control.”

“Have you been maintaining a proper physical regiment?”

“Yes,” Vaako nodded again.

“Proper nutrition?”

“Yes.”

“Then the conclusion is simple,” Doctor Gein told Vaako. “You cannot maintain proper control when your serotonin levels decrease and affect your prefrontal cortex. We had to make certain sacrifices when we manipulated your DNA and brain. These abnormalities cannot be unexpected. My work cannot be reversed, therefore, you must not engage in that sort of activity again if you value the health and welfare of your partner.” The Doctor snorted a chuckle. “You’re a flawed weapon.”

Vaako shook his head. “I cannot accept that.”

“You were not designed to live to adulthood, boy,” Doctor Gein said. His attention was already turning back to his current experiment. “You were a temporary solution… obviously a defective one at that. You will soon know death.”

Vaako grabbed the test tube from Doctor Gein’s hand. In his grasp the top of the test tube snapped, leaving jagged edges. In anger and revenge Vaako stabbed the test tube into Doctor Gein’s temple. The man made some terrible noise, crashing material and burners off of his work table.

Vaako didn’t bother to watch his death throws. He was too busy hacking into Doctor Gein’s files, looking for any information that would be useful. In a file marked with his name, Vaako found information that was his destiny, even if he did not know it at the time.

Subject: Vaako (EP47)   
Status: Unstable, Dangerous   
Life Expectancy: Exceeded, scheduled for termination.   
Kill Count: 186   
Source Genetic Material: Furyan

++++++

Vaako continued to grow and he learned to love the new power of his body. As he grew into manhood, his strength and speed increased, settling down. Vaako planned to live a long life to spite them all.

The strange woman wrapped in wind he met on his travels had told him he would find his destiny with the Necromongers. While everyone else ran from the Necromongers, Vaako calmly strode towards them. He had nothing to loose. He was already the walking dead. They offered him a future and faith. The gnawing doubt in his gut did not disappear. There was always the ever present urge that he was looking for something… someone.

++++++

He settled for Dame Vaako. She was cunning and beautiful, but not right. He knew in his gut that he was simply biding time with her.

++++++

The first time he saw Riddick he wanted to attack him with a fury he had never known before. He wanted to lay down a challenge. When they battled, it was better than fucking. It was perfection.

++++++

When Riddick’s female was killed, Vaako was pleased. She had not been worthy of him.

++++++

When Riddick killed the Lord Marshall, Vaako knelt. He was hard before his knees hit the floor.

You keep what you kill. It is the Necromonger way. He prayed Riddick would keep him.

++++++

When Riddick left, Vaako followed.

It was not the way of his people, but an urge drove him to pursue. Riddick was predator, not prey, but Vaako hunted him all the same through the belly of the great Necromonger ship.

++++++

“Commander,” Riddick greeted Vaako.

A moment ago, he had overridden the locks to the back storage compartment of the small vessel and was sneering at Vaako, even though the other man had a gun pointed to his temple.

“I could have killed you,” Vaako said gruffly in response and lowered the gun.

“Nah,” Riddick shook his head. “You knew it was me. Besides, you’re the stowaway on my ship.”

“A stolen vessel.”

“I’m the Lord Marshall. I thought everything belonged to me?”

“You were never given the access codes,” Vaako pointed out.

Riddick snorted. “Never needed the access codes,”

“We shall return to the Necromonger stronghold now, my Lord.

Riddick leaned against the bulkhead in front of Vaako. “Nah.”

“There will be chaos without your presence.”

“Uh huh,” Riddick said and arched an eyebrow. “That’s why they sent you to attempt to retrieve me?”

“No one sent me. I came of my own volition. It is my duty.” Vaako’s back was perfectly straight in a perfect parade rest. “As well, there is no attempt, only success.”

“Riiiight,” Riddick scoffed. “You don’t seem too surprised I took off.”

“It was expected.”

“You don’t seem too upset considering the present I gave to your wife before I left.”

Riddick was baiting Vaako, trying for some sort of reaction from Vaako.

“She suffered from a fractured arm, bruised ribs, and I doubt the chuck of hair will grow back that you ripped out from her scalp. However, her vanity will never recover from the laceration to her face. You didn’t kill her, but you should have.”

A half smile touched Vaako’s usually stoic expression. It was more than fitting that his wife who was prized for her beauty was now flawed by deep and perfectly placed lacerations on her face. It was a fitting punishment.

“Leaving her alive and flawed was more punishment than a clean death. Any other man would have killed me for what I did to your wife.”

“I have set her aside. She is no longer acceptable.” Vaako’s expression remained neutral, but his tone was sarcastic. “I understand her advances were unwelcome. She deserved any treatment the Lord Marshall wished to bestow up her. I approve of your creativity.”

Vaako was amazing in combat and strategic planning, but his social skills were rudimentary at best, even in Necromonger society. After conversion, Vaako had taken many of his cues from his comrades, especially when it came to social etiquette. Trained to be a killer, he had no use for the politics of the Necromonger court. Letting his ruthless wife handle the conniving and social climbing of his position had been an easy decision.

“You’re a cold, sadistic son-of-a-bitch, Vaako,” Riddick snorted, but he was smirking. “I like it.”

“I would approve if you turn this vessel around.”

“This fuckin’ rust bucket isn’t going anywhere I don’t want it to. You’re either along for the ride, or you’ll find yourself out the air lock.”

“This model is state of the art,” Vaako stated with a scowl. “I supposed that’s the reason you chose it. It could do with a brief flight to re-analyze its efficiency. ”

Riddick folded his arms over his chest. “Remind me to work on your sense of humour on this trip.”

++++++

Riddick laughed when Vaako tried to strangle him to get control of the ship. Then, he hit Vaako solidly in the chest, sending Vaako across the room, knocking him solidly against the wall.

Vaako did not laugh when he turned the lights onto full blast, temporarily blinding Riddick, but he did manage a half smile. The kick he landed below Riddick’s knee was particularly satisfying, as was the bruise he was sure it left behind.

After that, every time Riddick passed the dent in the wall he would chuckle and run his fingertips over the impression in the metal. It all felt more like macabre flirting than fighting.

++++++

“You’re staring at the controls again,” Riddick growled.

Riddick was lounging in one of the two pilot seats, boots resting on the console. His current pass time was throwing a dagger up in the air and catching it at the very last second.

“Monitoring equipment is part of proper piloting technique,” Vaako replied, his eyes still glued to the computer screen, with the gauges that had not moved since they hit cruising speed after leaving the Necromonger home ship.

“Anal retentive asshole.”

“You’re exhibiting signs of agitation,” Vaako commented. His fingers hit a few buttons and the readings came back as normal. Just like they had the other thirty times Vaako had last checked. He checked like clockwork every two minutes.

“You’re aggravating.”

“I would have thought a soldier of your calibre was beyond agitation. Your kind is too emotional.”

“You were the one who suggested we take turns sacking out,” Riddick huffed. “You’re assuming I need sleep. Besides, if I sleep, you’ll simply adjust the destination coordinates or try to kill me again.”

“I could kill you if I wished. It only makes sense to have a pilot awake and monitoring the controls at all times. Necromongers have no need for cryogenics. If we follow my schedule, our active times overlap twice in a cycle…”

“Which should be ample time to satisfy your need for human contact?”

“Human contact?” Vaako was up and out of his seat by the time Riddick had sentence finished. There were only a few spare meters that Vaako could pace up and down in. “I should kill you for such an insult. I am no human.”

Riddick snorted a deep guttural response. Riddick’s reply was low, but Vaako heard it all the same. It was in a range that no normal human would hear.

“You shouldn’t be able to hear that. Only other one able to hear that pitch was my Hellhounds.”

“Are you comparing me to your pets?”

“Yeah…” Riddick tossed his blade and caught it easily by the handle. “Neither of you needs leashes. You keep following me whether I want you around or not.”

“Out of mere duty.”

Riddick tilted his head to the side and leered at Vaako. He rose slowly, moving with a deadly grace. Vaako stood his ground, refusing to back down even if he had nowhere to retreat as he stood against the wall. Riddick stalked closer and crowed Vaako back against the wall.

He placed one hand beside Vaako’s face and leaned in so his breath was warm against Vaako’s cold cheek. His eyes shone in the low lights and he sniffed, scenting Vaako.

“I can smell your lust,” Riddick whispered.

The Commander remained frozen and tense. Riddick’s tongue licked Vaako’s jawbone, licking up to his cheek.

“You taste…” Riddick’s brow furrowed and he bit Vaako’s neck, nipping the skin viciously, seeking more of the taste. With his lips pressed against the newly formed bruise, Riddick growled, “You taste right.”

It would have made sense if the deep tension between them ignited into a struggle for dominance. A fierce fight in the small space of the vessel would undoubtedly be deadly. All it would take was one of them to start it. To throw the first punch… but, the ignition never came. The tension remained, racketing up and settling into recognition. Their bodies knew by instinct one of their own kind.

Riddick crushed his body against Vaako’s and he began a deliberate examination of Vaako’s body. Kissing, biting, and scenting he began to acquaint himself with Vaako. His nimble fingers found the catches to Vaako’s armour and the secret places he hid weapons on his body.

Vaako had been silent, but groaned when Riddick unsheathed the dagger strapped to his thigh. This was submission by choice. Vaako had never dared to trust anyone like this. He continued to moan as Riddick traced the tip of the blade over his bare chest.

They were the last of their kind, neither knowing the consequences and rewards of their heritage. Vaako had been created as a disposable thing from the remnants of the Furyan culture. He was a weapon, knowing nothing but death since childhood. With Riddick, he finally felt and accepted the truth… Vaako was Furyan. He was Riddick’s.

That was a deeper truth than any loyalty he owed to Doctor Gein or the Lord Marshall. He bowed down before Riddick because instinct demanded it, but more so because Riddick had earn his respect.

Whatever made him Furyan recognized Riddick as…

Feral…

Killer…

Ideal…

Mate.

“You are not the last,” Vaako confessed and cradled the back of Riddick’s head as the man nipped along his chest, marking him.

The statement did not stop Riddick from his task. He left a particularly vivid mark over Vaako’s heart. “I know.”

As natural as killing came to both of them, so easily had become belonging to one another.

“We should return,” Vaako gasped. It was not a command, or suggestion, merely a statement. His place was with Riddick, wherever that might be.

“Probably will,” Riddick said. “I think we need some time alone first. Have some fun.”

Vaako thumped his head back against the wall. He wondered what Furyans did for fun and if the universe could handle it.

END.


End file.
